


Euphoria

by Sylvesha



Series: Femslash Drabbles and Ficlets [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvesha/pseuds/Sylvesha
Summary: A short look at Pansy's perception of her relationship with Luna.





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fandom Stocking 2017. I've been cleaning out some old files. Hopefully, this back-dated properly. :/

Pansy Parkinson wasn't expecting this sickening sweetness from herself. Not the flirting that surprised her Housemates, not the fleeting glances between them in the halls, and certainly not Luna Lovegood propositioning her the night before graduation.

But it wasn't something she could walk away from. Not then, and not now.

Not when the feel of Luna's tongue and teeth on her drive her to heights that make her see stars. Not when the taste of herself on Luna's mouth makes her just want _more_ , as though the little blonde witch is a drug in and of herself.

Not with the power that comes from making Luna beg, arms stretched wide across Pansy's bed, scarves dark against her pale skin. They had negotiated and teased, taunted and learnt which ideas worked for them. Luna had told her that the Nargles were best kept at bay with lots of sex, and Pansy hadn't ever ignored her suggestions or pleas.

And after, Luna is curled into her side, hair spread across her pillow while Pansy's fingers stroke aimless patterns on her skin before sleep claims her...

The intimacy of sleeping skin to skin is almost better than the euphoria of before.


End file.
